Too Late
by A Sirius Crush On Moony
Summary: Regulus knows that going to the cave to destroy Voldemort's Horcrux is a suicide mission. He also knows that saying goodbye to Sirius is going to be heartbreaking. Regulus/Sirius incest slash


**I love my Blackcest. I just hate how I never give them a happy ending. I'm so mean. XD**

* * *

 **Too Late**

It has been a tough life for me, but of all the hurdles this will be the worst by far. I don't want to say goodbye but it's the only way to right all of my wrongs. I've made a million and more mistakes, and I hate myself for not being braver. I wish I was more like him.

I knock on the front door and wait two seconds before I'm greeted by his grinning face and a warm embrace. I smile and relax into his chest, wrapping my arms around him and inhaling deeply. This is what I'll hold onto when I'm dying. This is what will get me through.

"Come in, Reg," Sirius says to me, and I step into our flat. Getting to this place with him has been extremely difficult but extremely worth it.

I love him. I have done for years, and I've been blessed that though he's my brother and we have our differences, he somehow fell in love with me too. I am the luckiest person on Earth, and I hate myself for what I have to do.

"I missed you," he says, pulling me down onto the sofa so that I'm practically on top of him. I smile down at his perfect face.

"I missed you, too."

He leans up and kisses me softly, making my heart melt. How am I supposed to say goodbye to this?

I pull out of the kiss and roll over so that I'm lying next to him. He wraps his arms around me and holds me close.

"How are you, Sirius?" I ask, staring up into those stormy grey eyes I love so much.

"Well," Sirius says. "Extremely happy, now."

He kisses my forehead. "When are we going to do it?"

I frown. "Do what?"

"Leave. Run away. If you tell Voldemort you don't want to be a Death Eater, you'll be dead. We need a plan."

My heart breaks a little in my chest. I _have_ a plan. It just doesn't include him.

"I have it covered," I reply, trying not to let my voice break.

"Mind telling me?" Sirius asks.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," I lie. "I want to spend this time with you."

He smiles and nods. "That seems fair enough. So what do you want to do? Wanna go out on a hot date?" he winks at me.

I laugh a little. "You know we can't. People know we're brothers."

"Who cares what they think?" Sirius challenges. "I love you and I don't care who knows it."

I grin. "You're amazing, you know that?"

He rolls his eyes. "Of course I know that."

I don't have time to think before I find his lips attached to mine and his hands running all over my body, making excited chills run up and down my spine. My fingers tangle in his soft black hair and I tug lightly, pulling his head back.

He moans quietly as I trail kisses from under his ear, down over his jaw and on his neck. His skin is so soft and pale. I bite gently at it, and revel in the noises he's making.

He shoves me back against the cushions and forces his tongue into my mouth roughly, leaving me breathless. I must be crazy to give this up for something as mundane as 'the greater good'. This is what it means to be brave.

I close my eyes and allow myself to get lost in him for one last night.

* * *

It's 5am and he's sound asleep. I've been watching him for the last hour, putting of leaving. His naked body is warm, like a blanket enveloping me. I feel the tears falling from my eyes and I shake my head. I need to keep calm. If I become an emotional mess, my plan will fail.

I consider writing him a letter, but I know that will only hurt more. I lean closer to him and plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodbye, Sirius." I carefully untangle myself from him and dress myself in complete silence.

I tip-toe across the room to grab a piece of parchment, and a quill.

' _Sirius, this is me being brave. I'm sorry. Being a Gryffindor does suck after all. I never told you that I was sorted into Gryffindor but begged to be put in Slytherin. I wasn't brave enough to defy our family back then, and now it's too late but I want you to know that I love you so much. Don't ever forget it.-Reg x'_

I decide that a short note will be enough. I place the note on the bedside table next to my side of the bed. He looks so peaceful. Soon I will be like that.

I turn my head away because I can't look at him any longer without convincing myself to stay. "I love you," I whisper.

And then I apparate away from my life. My soulmate. My everything.

I am standing in front of a cave, and Kreacher is waiting for me.

"Is Master Regulus sure he wants to do this?"

"Yes," I lie, and embrace myself. Soon it will all be over.

* * *

As the water fills my lungs my vision blurs, all I can see is him. He's smiling at me. He's reaching out to me. I'm no longer afraid.

I'm in heaven.

 **~The End~**


End file.
